Crane in Trouble
An hour later, the princesses had just now arrived at Messina's castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They caustiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw Negaduck on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as Negaduck patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Minnie peeked out to see him leaving. Minnie, Alice, and Wendy came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into The Green-Eyed Monster of Jealousy, who didn't notice them. The Green-Eyed Monster of Jealousy was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Princesses then went in a different direction, but then ran into Wacky Weasel, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the "Disney Afternoon" villains dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Messina succeeded on her curse. Then the princesses noticed Messina was sitting on her throne, petting Ripto's back. "What a pity Prince Crane can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Messina said to Ripto. "All is said and done, my queen!" replied Ripto. Then Messina got up as she and Ripto walked off to the dungeon as the princesses quietly followed them. Soon, Messina reached the door to Crane's cell and unlocked it, and she and Ripto went inside. Crane was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wings and ankles. When he heard Messina coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Messina approached the bird. "Oh come now, Prince Crane. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Messina. At the same time, the princesses appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Messina used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Viper was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King Li Shang's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Viper. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same female snake, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent grass in her skin, eyes the color of the azure sky. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Messina, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Crane as an old bird leaving Messina's castle. But yet, Messina's voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Messina. Then Crane angrily tried to get at Messina, but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Messina just laughed evilly. Wendy charged toward Messina in anger as she said, "Why, you mean..." But the Neverlandian girl was held back by Minnie. Ripto then noticed that Wendy was speaking and turned towards the window. "Who's that?" asked the dragon, looking around. But didn't see the hidden princesses. "It must be my imagination." Ripto shrugged. "Come, my pet." said Messina, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and Ripto began to leave. But before they did, Messina stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Crane's cell. Outside, Messina locked the door and turned to Ripto. "For the first time in seventeen years, I shall sleep well." said the snake queen. "Indeed you shall, my queen. You shall indeed." Ripto replied. As Messina and Ripto walked away, Ripto suspiciously looked back, knowing that someone was there. "Now there is something you don't see every day." said the dragon. Minnie peeked out from their hiding spot and saw Messina going to her chamber to sleep. Then the princesses moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Minnie said, "Shh, no time to explain." Then she and Alice started zapping Crane's chains as Wendy worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Crane was free, he started to move, but Minnie stopped him for a moment. "Wait, prince Crane," she said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Minnie's wand, a shining blue shield appeared in Crane's right wing. "And this mighty sword of truth". Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Crane's left wing. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." said Minnie. Then she, Alice, Wendy, and Crane began to make their way outside the cell, but Ripto was waiting for them. When they got out, Ripto screamed, "Kill that bird and those three princesses! ATTACK!!!" Then he ran off. The princesses and Crane started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that Ripto had brought the "Disney Afternoon" villains downstairs as they charged at Crane. Crane and the Princesses ran in the other direction. At a window, Crane fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Crane then flew out the window with the princesses following him. Lenny was locked in a cage when he saw them. "Crane! Over here!" yelled Lenny. Crane immediately went over, unlocked the cage, and brought him out. "Now let's get out of here!" said Lenny, as Crane climbed onto his back. "We can't! They'll shoot us when you try to swim!" said Crane. Then the Fearsome Five from above dropped large rocks down at him. Minnie cried, "Crane, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, Taurus Bulba, Steelbeak, Hotshot, Flygirl, and Don Karnage pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the bird. Once again, Minnie intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Crane and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, Wacky Weasel, the Green-Eyed Monster of Jealousy, and the Beagle Boys poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Minnie turned the oil into a rainbow. Ripto then started to run towards Messina's tower to wake his master. "Messina! Messina, wake up! They're getting away! They're not dead anymore!" he called. But Ripto was followed by Wendy when she noticed. Wendy tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped Ripto, turning the dragon into stone just outside Messina's door. "That'll teach you!" said Wendy. Then she went back to the others. "Don't leave me here! I'm coming!" Messina had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Messina. Then she turned to Ripto and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that Ripto had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Crane, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, and Lenny escaping. "No! No!" said Messina. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs